This invention relates generally to methods for making semiconductor devices, in particular, semiconductor devices that include high dielectric constant (k) gate dielectric layers.
MOS field-effect transistors with very thin silicon dioxide based gate dielectrics may experience unacceptable gate leakage currents. Forming the gate dielectric from certain high-k dielectric materials, instead of silicon dioxide, can reduce gate leakage.
High-k gate dielectric materials may be difficult to pattern and remove. Thus, better techniques for removing high-k gate dielectrics are needed.